A Steamy Summer Day
by The Incredible Wonder Twins
Summary: The summer days are heating up and so is Axel and Roxas's relationship. After hiding it for so long, Roxas finally shows Axel his true feelings and things turn hot…quick. AkuRoku, M/M, Yaoi. Written by Wondertwin Umbriel. Lemon, One-shot


It was definitely one of the hottest days of the summer. It was one of those days where you wanted to go out and enjoy yourself but at the same time you just wanted to lay around and let the day slip away. Roxas was lying in his bed wearing only some shorts trying to fight the heat. Alas the beads of sweat dripping off of him proved otherwise. The spiky blond haired boy slowly rolled off his bed and meandered towards the fridge. He opened the freezer and pulled out one of the many blue popsicles. Quickly he un-wrapped it and threw the wrapper of the sea salt ice cream on the nearby counter. He started off slow gently licking the popsicle. Unintentionally he had begun making circular motions with the popsicle around his lips. Before he knew what he was doing he was choking on the popsicle. He gagged and coughed.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He whispered to himself, "Man, I wish Axel was here."

He didn't often like to admit that to anyone not even himself, for it betrayed his whole lone wolf bad boy exterior he worked so hard to maintain. It was true though, he really did miss the red haired older guy. Axel wasn't just anyone though, he was his best friend. He was almost family to him, considering he really didn't have anyone else. Although he would never say it out loud he wished Axel was there to lay in bed with him.

He threw the last half of his popsicle into the sink and meandered back over to his bed, flopping onto it belly first. He hit the bed fairly hard. Arms spread he wiggled back to his original spot on the bed, and as he laid there he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Axel. The memories were like a montage, he could see it clear as day. He saw the day they met and they first time he spent the night with Axel. He could almost feel the first embrace they shared.  
Roxas rolled himself over and rested his arm over his eyes as his hand danged slightly off the side of his face. He let out a sigh.

"I really do miss him... I really wish he was here... "

As if a genie was answering his wish there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Roxas! Roxas! Let me in kiddo!" An all too familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door.

He sat up quicker than he had ever done in his life, or at least that he could remember at the time. Roxas leapt out of bed and ran over to open the door. He was trying so hard to suppress the goofy ear to ear grin that was starting to form.

"Axel! What are you doing here?!"  
"Well I obviously came to see you, duh." Axel replied to the younger one with a smirk as he put his hand on the younger boy's head to mess up his hair.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand to pull him into the room. As Axel was being dragged into the room he made sure to quickly close the door with a swoop of his arm.

"Well this is more like it," Axel chuckled.  
"What?!" Roxas was looked up to meet his gaze.

Then Roxas wrapped his arms right around Axel whom was really enjoying this. He had the boy of his dreams around him. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than in this moment.

"So does this mean you're finally gonna admit you are totally in love with me?" Axel questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The two just stared at each other. Many moments had gone by without either one meeting the others gaze all while still being locked in an embrace. Roxas eventually retreated his face into Axel's chest almost in a defeated embarrassment for no longer being able to deny how he really truly felt about the red haired man. Axel eventually pulled away from Roxas and began to squat at the knees so they'd be eye level. He rested his hands on Roxas's bare shoulders. The only space between them was from the length of Axel's gangly arms. The whole time Roxas had kept his head down but Axel could still see his bright red face.

'I guess it's now or never,' Axel thought to himself.

He pulled Roxas in towards him and with one hand on the back of Roxas neck with his fingers in his hair pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it was as if for a moment time has stopped. Both wanted this very badly but never thought it would've happened and never would have expected that today that wish would come true. Slowly Roxas reacted to the surprise by kissing back. They started off slow, lips pressed to each other's and before Roxas knew it they were open mouth kissing. He had never done this before it was all so strange and new to him but he really liked it. Axel snuck his tongue into an unsuspecting Roxas's mouth. They're tongues danced in the passion of the moment. Roxas was the first to release himself from the kissing for some air.

With a gasp all he could utter out was "Woah."  
Axel quickly noticed the growing bulge in the groin of Roxas's shorts. "I can help you with that, ya know," as he pointed down as Roxas began to realize what he was talking about.

There were no words after that. Roxas had silently agreed to this and let Axel take the lead since obviously this was all so foreign to him. He walked backwards to the bed directing Axel to follow. Axel began gently kissing Roxas's lips as he helped him lay onto the bed. He slowly left a trail of kisses from the blonde boy's lips to his cheek, taking a detour to his sensitive nipple. He made his way to Roxas's ear and slipped his tongue around the inside of it. On his journey of exploration with his mouth and tongue he stopped for an extended period of time to gently kiss Roxas's neck. Without warning he began to gently nibble, then to biting and sucking on the younger boy's neck. Roxas trembled from the sudden unexpected pleasure and let out multiple sighs and groans of approval to assure Axel he was enjoying it. By this point both boys were raging hard with throbbing cocks. The pure pent up sexual attraction and tension had given them no reason for much foreplay. They were both extremely ready to take thing all the way.

Axel quickly pulled off Roxas's shorts revealing that he had only been wearing shorts with no underwear the entire time along, and gazed at the boy's throbbing cock that had some precum glistening from its circumcised tip. Axel quickly caught up by completely undressing. Roxas way still lying face up on the bed with his waist hanging off the side, so Axel held him up so Roxas's knees were at his shoulders. Axel slowly began pushing his reining rock hard cock into Roxas's virgin hole. He gently pushed it in deeper and deeper. Each push was accompanied by sighs and moans from Roxas. Once he was fully inside he was ready for hard thrusting. Axel begun vigorously thrusting his cock in Roxas's tight hole over and over. Roxas was yelling and moaning in ecstasy. Both were extremely horny so it didn't take long for either to orgasm. Axel was the first to finish as he couldn't contain himself any longer. Roxas's hole was too tight and too perfect for him to hold himself from cumming. His cock trembled as he shot his load inside Roxas, and he could feel the pumps of Axel's seed release inside him. The euphoria was enough to push him over the edge as he released his own load. The cum was like a geyser flowing from his cock. He had quite the puddle of cum on his chest, it even filled and over flowed from his belly button, down his waist and onto the bed.

After some heavy panting Axel pulled his cock out of Roxas and pulled himself on the bed next to his lover. Both tired after their heavy lovemaking session, they faced each other. The stared in each other eyes and exchanged passionate post sex looks before kissing.


End file.
